True Love Forever
by Neptune-Princess20
Summary: Serena Tsukina is a bored sales clerk in an old fashioned, out of the way boutique. What happens after she meets the man of her dreams? Rated R for later chapters
1. The Meeting

True Love Forever  
  
(Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, the Three Lights, the Sailor Starlights, all other Sailor Soldiers mentioned (unless otherwise stated) and Sailor Moon are created and copyrighted by Takeuchi Naoko and owned by Kodansha publishing and TOEI Animation, Inc. This is a fanfiction meant to entertain, not to make profit. This story is © 2003 written by me, Neptune-Princess20.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena looked out the ice encrusted window, sighing pitifully. Oh, how bloody boring! For eight straight hours all she did was stay behind the stupid counter, counting money or doing odd, mindless jobs around the shop. No wonder she didn't have a life. All she did was work while her friends shopped and generally had the time of their life.  
"Why the long face, Serena?" Molly, her co- worker, asked.  
"Oh Molly, sometimes I feel like my whole entire existence is a sham. I mean, what sane person sits around an old, disgusting store, selling last season clothes on a beautiful winter afternoon?" Serena moaned.  
"Well, me for one. And now you. You know, if you'd just apologize to your parents, you wouldn't be in this situation." Molly answered pointedly.  
"No way. This time they were in the wrong and not me. They automatically assumed I slept with that guy! I mean, what kind of a slut do they take me for?!" she exclaimed angrily.  
Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang, causing the two girls to jump half out of their skins with fright.  
A group of very pretty, but very noisy girls burst into the room, laughing and joking about their day.  
A particularly tall, brown haired girl approached the service desk, and winked at Serena.  
"How's it going, babe? Any luck selling this junk?" she teased good naturedly.  
"Lita, I'm in no mood for jokes, alright? I've had a hard day, and here you all come running in, and add to my misery." Serena grumbled, pouting.  
"Oh cheer up, meatball head. A few hours of hard work won't kill you." A tall, raven haired beauty snapped impatiently. She had no patience for Serena's whingeing.  
"Shut up, Rei. Who asked for your opinion anyway?" The other girl retorted. She twisted her long, blond hair into a neat bun, then bent down and leaned her golden head on her arms.  
"While you're all here, would you at least buy something? I mean, I might as well impress my boss with my skill as a sales assistant." Her large, blue eyed peered into Lita's emerald ones appealingly, beseeching her to buy something.  
"I think I may purchase this purse. It would really suit my new blue blouse, don't you think Mina?" A sweet girl with short blue hair asked her gorgeous blond friend.  
"It would, actually. How much is it?" Mina turned over the price tag, and gasped at the price.  
"One hundred dollars? You've got to be kidding. I wouldn't pay twenty for this shit." She snorted sarcastically, and handed it back to the other girl.  
"Oh. Well, it is a little bit out of my price range. I only have fifty dollars left. I'm sorry Serena, I would but it if I had the money." She shrugged apologetically, and put it back on the hook.  
"Oh, Ami, not even you?" Serena complained pathetically.  
For the next few minutes the girls browsed through the shop haphazardly, selecting items and laughing at how ugly they were. Serena ignored them, meanwhile filing her nails.  
After a few more minutes of mindless conversation, the four girls got tired and bid Serena goodbye. The girl stared after them unhappily, aware she had many more hours to fill at the hell hole.  
Three more hours later, Serena got ready to close the store. She was alone, since Molly had already left, ending her shift an hour before.  
Just as she was locking the store, a man came running, and stopped in front of the door.  
"Miss, can you please wait? I need to buy something from here. Please." He staggered out, still puffing madly.  
"Um, OK." Serena responded stupidly, caught completely by surprise.  
She reopened the store, and put on the lights. Suddenly she gasped in shock. That man, who seemed like a complete loser a second ago, was now looking much more appealing. Scrumptious, in fact. His jet black hair was tussled adorably, the white snowflakes falling to the ground randomly. As he gazed down at Serena, his dark blue eyes lighting up appreciatively at the beauty in front of him, but, Serena not knowing he was checking her out, merely admired their wonderful colour.  
"As I was saying, I am in dire need of purchasing an object immediately. Could you please show me your jewellery?" he asked, his tone professional and dignified. Now that he had gotten his breath back, he had magically transformed from a loser to a distinguished gentleman.  
"O.of course." Serena stuttered, and led the way to the jewellery counter. The man looked over the various jewels, finally selecting a beautiful, gold ring with a simple yet elegant ruby.  
"That will be. three hundred dollars." Serena said hesitatingly, now also embarrassed at the ridiculously high prices of the store. The man merely took out his wallet, and passed her the money in cash. Serena's mouth dropped open. Who carried this sort of money in cash anyway?  
"In case you're wondering why I have this much money in cash, it's because I knew that I would be buying this ring, so I took it out of the bank beforehand." The man said dryly.  
Serena laughed nervously, and printed out a receipt. As she was handing it over, their hands touched, and she felt a jolt of electricity pass through her. She pulled back abruptly. She could feel his eyes on her, boring holes through her head.  
"Thank you." He said slowly, still staring. Serena looked up, and started to sink into the deep, blue orbs above hers.  
All of a sudden, she felt her leg give way and she crashed into the cabinet, hitting her nose on the glass. It sprouted blood instantly, splashing them both. The man moved back quickly, and wiped the few droplets with a monogrammed, cream handkerchief. Serena, although in a lot pain, did not miss his name; Darien Shields.  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.  
"I'm fide thak you." She answered, mortified. She had grabbed tissues out of the box beside her so quickly that she had practically emptied the entire contents. A few seconds later the blood stopped flowing, and she was once again able to breathe.  
Darien, now assured that she was going to be fine, walked back towards the door.  
"Thank you and feel better." And he was gone.  
Serena stared after him, the sheer humiliation of the situation sinking in. She quickly closed the store and set off home, eager to forget the whole embarrassing episode. Yet, strangely, that night she tossed and turned, thinking of Darien's deep, blue eyes and strong, masculine hands caressing her body and soul. 


	2. Life's not fair

Chapter Two  
  
Serena Tsukino looked around her ugly room, trying not to let its blandness depress her. She had always been used to the finest in life; her own bathroom, walk in wardrobe, pool, gym, an unlimited credit card etc. But ever since that dreadful night when she'd gotten kicked out of her house for something she hadn't done, Serena had to consider herself lucky if she was able to bathe in warm water. Being only seventeen, she couldn't even claim her inheritance left by her dead grandmother, who had made it startlingly clear that Serena wasn't allowed to claim it until she turned eighteen. Now she had to work like a dog all day and sometimes well into the night.  
Serena sighed, trying not to think of the day ahead. Ten hours of dull, monotonous work. She had recently dropped out of school, not by choice; simply because she had to. To her, getting an education was something only the wealthy could afford to indulge in.  
As she prepared her breakfast, the phone rang. Serena walked slowly towards it, exasperated. She didn't need phone calls at six thirty in the morning on top of everything else.  
"What?" she snapped, irritated.  
"Good morning to you too, meatball brain." Rei's voice responded cattily.  
"Alright Rei, what do you want? I don't need this shit from you right now." Serena balanced the phone between her head and shoulder and started eating the long desired toast with honey.  
"Anyway, I just called to tell you that you're invited to my cousin Trista's engagement party. Tonight. And since you don't have any classy clothes, you can come after work to borrow some of mine." Rei said.  
"Not thanks, Rei, I don't take charity. Plus, I really cannot be bothered attending the party. I'd just get home late, and then be totally dead tomorrow morning. I work now, remember?" Serena answered tiredly.  
"You know very well that you don't have to work and drop school. You have two options; apologize to your parents, or come and live with one of us."  
"I said it once, and I'll say it again. I don't take charity."  
"Oh, you and your damn pride! Fuck, you annoy me. However, you are coming to the party tonight, and you'll have a blast. Understood?" Rei commanded, thoroughly exhausted with Serena's non- sense.  
"Fine, whatever." Serena muttered in defeat. She just didn't have the strength to argue with Rei right now.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Come on, move it." Rei dragged Serena away from the shop and into the bus waiting across the street.  
"Ow Rei, do you have to be so rough?" Serena complained. She was in a bad mood, as work had not gone well that day.  
In the morning, a suspicious looking individual entered the store, his sneaky little eyes sliding over the displays. Suddenly, he had lunged at a stack of expensive wallets, grabbing about four, and ran out of the store at lighting speed. By the time Serena had gotten out from behind the counter, he had already run three blocks. Now Serena would have to tell her boss about this highly unfortunate incident, and he would probably punish her by forcing Serena to compensate for the loss with her own money.  
"Serena, you better be in a better mood by the time we get to the party, or else I'll fucking kill you." Rei muttered warningly.  
Serena sighed resignedly. Once again, she thought she had better do what Rei said, or else she'd never get any peace.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, you look stunning!" Rei exclaimed admiringly, for once forgetting to hide her true feelings behind the cool façade.  
Serena blushed, not used to receiving such high praise from her critical friend. She was gowned in a wonderful, satin blue dress, the colour accentuating her eyes magnificently, making them appear like two, limpid pools of aqua. Her tanned arms created a nice contrast to the pale material.  
"Someone is going to fall in love with you tonight. I can feel it." Rei smiled gently. She also looked gorgeous, clad in a slinky red dress that showed off her slim figure to perfection.  
Suddenly, Rei snapped out of her reverie and spoke with her characteristic briskness.  
"Hurry up, meatballs. I'll kill you if we're late! My cousin is very precise, and she expects everyone to be on time."  
Serena sighed, sorry that the spell was broken. Really, why couldn't Rei be more like Ami? Placid and gentle towards everyone. Oh well, some things never change.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The two girls entered the beautiful building, complete with its own pool and bar for 'refreshments'. The decorations were simple yet stylish, creating a sophisticated atmosphere.  
The room was filled with impressive guests, talking quietly and sipping expensive wine. But for all its beauty and class, the room felt cold and impersonal, the extravagant decorations displayed mainly for show.  
Serena and Rei were soon joined by Lita, Ami and Mina.  
"Isn't this a fantastic party? Look at all the hot guys! I mean, they're everywhere!" Mina sighed with contentment. She had already managed to get off with one hunk, but he had mysteriously disappeared after she asked him to bring her a drink. Oh well, there were many more to enjoy, and the night was still young. Suddenly a tall, slender woman approached the clique. The cool exterior and confident walk reminded Serena of a stately queen, ready to be crowned. "Hello, Rei darling. How are you? I haven't seen you for centuries! We simply must catch up one of these days. And who are these lovely young ladies?" Trista Mayo, Rei's cousin, asked serenely. "These are the friends I told you I'll be inviting. This is Ami, Lita, Mina and Serena." Rei pointed them out one by one. After a few more minutes of idle chit- chat, Trista declared she had to get going. After all, she was the bride to be, and had to keep all of her guests properly entertained. Serena was utterly bored. This party was completely uneventful, and all of the men present were snobs. She was just about to propose leaving when a familiar frame caught her eye. No, it couldn't be. Suddenly, the man turned around, giving Serena a perfect look at his handsome face. Darien Shields! What was he doing here? "Rei, who is that man?" Serena asked urgently. "Why, that's Trista's fiancé! I see he's finally appeared. About time." Rei responded dryly. Just then, Darien caught Serena's eye. They stared at each other, hypnotised, and suddenly Darien was making his way over to her. Serena's heart fluttered and she felt a faint blush stain her cheeks. "I do believe we've met." He asked quietly, looking down at her. "Um.. I was the assistant at the store a few nights ago." She answered. Recognition flashed through Darien's eyes. "Oh! You were the one with the blood nose, am I correct?" He asked quickly, a grin appearing on his finely chiselled face. Serena blushed and looked away. Was he ever going to forget this? "Anyhow, let's not talk of the past anymore. Instead, may I interest you in a dance?" He asked courteously, extending his hand. Serena took it gingerly, not sure if she was doing the right thing. All of a sudden, Darien's hand was ripped out of her own, and a cool voice coated in sugary, false sweetness hissed. "Darien, sweetheart, why didn't you come and find me? I've been waiting for a while now." Trista's hand snaked around Darien's waist possessively, her eyes shooting ice at Serena. "Sorry, Tris." He kissed her cheek, and the ice queen melted. Some of the warmth (however fake) returned to her eyes, and she moved away, dragging Darien with her. He looked apologetically at Serena, and followed his fiancé. "Serena, what's wrong? You look heartbroken." Lita asked the smaller girl tenderly. Serena immediately wiped the look off her face, but not before Rei saw it. She scrutinized Serena carefully. Her head swivelled between Darien and Serena, understanding dawning on her lovely face. She shot Serena a look as if to say don't you dare sabotage my cousin's relationship, or I'll kill you. Serena looked away nervously, then groaned. She was so stupid! How could she fall for a man, especially a man so much older and more experienced than her, who on top of it all, was engaged to one of her best friend's cousin? 


	3. Discoveries

Chapter Three  
  
Rei grabbed Serena roughly by the arm and hauled her outside.  
"Why were you staring at him that way? Serena, don't even think about it. He is taken, and anyway, he is way too sophisticated for you." Rei yelled angrily.  
Serena winced and shrunk back against the wall. As if she was even planning to steal him. Just because she had felt the connection, didn't mean that he had. In fact, Darien had looked quite cool and detached when he had kissed Trista.  
"Let's go home. I'm tired." Serena said timidly. Rei nodded, satisfied that Serena had succumbed to her warnings. They headed back inside to collect their shawls and jackets.  
Serena had just taken her shawl off the hook when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her into an empty room.  
The light snapped on, and she was facing him.  
"Sorry to startle you, my dear, but I simply had to see you again." His deep, melodic voice said softly. Suddenly he realised something quite important.  
"We haven't even exchanged names!" He exclaimed, not knowing that she was already well aware of his name. A grin formed slowly on his face, making his already sensual mouth look even more appealing.  
"Serena Tsukino." She replied shyly.  
"And my name is Darien Shields." There he was again, staring at her. But now, instead of only interest, Serena also spotted lust and appreciation in his deep, sexy eyes.  
"By the way, I saw the look Trista had given you. You really mustn't mind her, Serena. Although she may appear confident on the surface, she is really very insecure. I find it quite annoying, to tell you the truth." Darien chuckled softly.  
Serena, although enjoying his pleasant conversation, was suddenly aware at how close he had gotten. She was now in quite a vulnerable position, her back pressed against the wall, her arms pinned to her sides. Darien also seemed to notice her awkward pose.  
"But you, I'm sure, are not a clingy, irritating type of girl, Miss Tsukino. You're far too beautiful to be insecure. Especially with men." His eyes roamed over her perfect figure, drinking her in.  
Then, as light as a breeze, he pressed his lips to hers. Serena's eyes widened with shock, but after a moment they closed again with contentment. She responded gently. As soon as he realized that she had reciprocated, Darien deepened the kiss, gently flicking his tongue over her lips. One of his hands found its way to her breast, while the other one massaged her backside. She could feel him harden against her.  
Suddenly Serena's eyes snapped open, and she pushed him away forcefully. He looked up, surprised, and took a step forward to continue, when Serena finally spoke up.  
"Darien, Mr. Shield, whatever, this is totally wrong. You're engaged, for God's sake! And, well, I'm not someone that's up to your standards n relationships. So, we should just forget about this." She mumbled. Darien only smiled wickedly.  
"So, you're a virgin, Miss Tsukino? This should be interesting." Serena coloured brilliantly. She wasn't used to feeling this way. No man had ever turned her on like Darien could, and she'd only known him for four whole days.  
"I...I gotta go." She grabbed her purse and shawl and shoved past him. Unfortunately, he was too quick, and grabbed her elbow, pulling her against his hard body.  
"I'm not going to let you go until you agree to meet me again." He said coolly.  
Serena was fully aware of how provocative their pose was now. His leg thrown across her own, holding her down. His arms around her waist and back.  
"OK, OK! Where?" She asked nervously, glancing behind her. Rei was surely enraged by now. All she wanted to do now was get away and think.  
"How about at the Whispy Cafe? They have great coffee there, and offer lots of privacy. Do you know where it is?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Once again, Serena turned scarlet.  
"Sure! Meet you there at six. Bye!" He finally released her. She flew down the hall, praying Rei wouldn't ask too many questions, as Serena was not a good liar.  
She saw the girl leaning against her car, impatiently smoking a cigarette. As soon as she spotted Serena, her eyes flashed with anger, and in five quick strokes she was beside the cowering blonde.  
"Were the hell have you been? I don't have all night! You've been gone for a fucking hour!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at poor Serena. All of a sudden, Serena straightened her pose and the look of sheer terror disappeared from her lovely face. How dare Rei talk to her like this? She was only a friend, not her fucking mother.  
"Don't yell at me like I'm a little child! I can take care of myself you know. How would you like to have someone constantly on your case, bitching that you're too slow or too stupid or too something! Just leave me alone!" Serena cried, enraged.  
Rei stared, dumfounded. She had never seen her friend this angry. Sure, Serena was always chucking fits, but it was mostly whining and complaining. This time, though, she seemed truly upset. Maybe she should back off.  
Actually, why should I? I give her a free ride, take care of her, and this is how the cow repays me? We'll see about this.  
"If you feel this way, then go find yourself another ride. I don't want you in my car. In fact, I don't want you anywhere near me." And with that, feisty Rei got into her car and pulled out, the tires squealing. Serena glared after the offending car defiantly, determined not to panic. There were lots of people who would gladly give her a lift.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lita! Ami! Mina!" Serena called, frantically trying to locate her friends. Suddenly she spotted Lita's shiny, brown ponytail bobbing above the sea of unfamiliar heads. She ran toward the tall girl, hoping that Lita wouldn't leave without her.  
Finally she caught up, and grabbed Lita's shoulder. The girl turned around, taken aback, but when her eyes settled on Serena's flustered face, her expression changed from mild annoyance to caring.  
"What's wrong Serena? Why aren't you with Rei?" She asked her trembling companion. Serena, after momentarily growing a back bone, had turned back into her agreeable, tired self.  
"We had a fight. Can you please take me home, Lita?" she asked desperately. Lita nodded wordlessly, and took Serena's arm. They got into her green Holden, and slowly pulled away from the curb.  
After a few moments of silence, Lita spoke up.  
"So what happened?" She asked softly, yet without pressure, so as to not scare Serena. Serena smiled wryly.  
"Let's just say I finally answered Rei back, and she didn't like it." She looked at the side mirror and fixed her dishevelled hair.  
Lita looked at her, sure there was more to it than that, but wisely said nothing more. For the rest of the way, they rode in silence. Finally, Lita pulled up in front of Serena's shabby apartment block, eyeing it with disgust.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come and live with me? Mum would love to have another person around the house." Lita asked Serena pleadingly, scared for her safety. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted some suspicious looking people, sharing and exchanging some stuff. Most likely drugs.  
Serena shook her head stubbornly.  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride." She got out of the car quickly, and hurried across to the entry. Lita made a move as if to follow her, but decided against it. She didn't want to hurt Serena's feelings by following her and showing that she thought Serena was incapable of looking after herself. Instead, Lita reversed out of the parking lot and drove back to her own house, bothered by her conscience.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena woke up to the sunlight shining on her face, warming it and making her feel alive. She got up, stretched, and looked out the window. The sky was a beautiful baby blue, the snow covered side walks glistening. The world looked enchanting, and she felt ready to face anything.  
Serena stepped into the hot shower, scrubbing her body carefully with wonderfully scented soap. She was feeling excited about her date with Darien later that day, glad she had agreed to meet him. The promise of romance and fun overruled the guilt she was feeling over secretly meeting a taken guy.  
Back in her room, Serena chose her clothes carefully, knowing that she wouldn't have time to change before their meeting. Luckily, her shift today was short, so she wouldn't have to rush to the café.  
She wore a black mini skirt with thick, black tights, topped with a pretty pink cashmere sweater and a leather coat. Before she had moved out, Serena had packed some of her finest clothes in case the occasion arose for her to wear them. This outfit made her appear sophisticated yet cute. Darien would surely be impressed.  
Suddenly, she caught sight of the time, grabbed her keys and rushed out. She was already fifteen minutes late! This is precisely what happened when one decided to pamper herself and forget her responsibilities.  
Oh please, don't let Mr. Grey be there, please please please. Serena prayed as she ran to the bus stop across the road. Just as she had anticipated, the next bus was due in half an hour, which would make her a whole hour late.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. Serena hit her head on the side wall, ignoring the pain shooting through her skull. This meant she would have to stay behind an hour to make up for the lost time. Fuck, she was such and idiot!  
Serena sighed tiredly, and plopped down dejectedly on the seat. It looked like she wasn't going to meet Darien today after all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Serena, you're totally late!" Molly hissed.  
"I know, I'm really sorry. I missed my bus." Serena mumbled apologetically, hurrying to get behind the counter.  
Suddenly, her worst nightmare appeared in the doorway of the storeroom. Her boss, Mr. Gray, glared at her angrily.  
"Young lady, how dare you be so tardy! A whole hour, no less. Oh, I'm going to dock your pay for this, you mark my words. As for your other punishment, you'll have to stay here until ten tonight, for free. Unless you want to lose your job, that is." He said cruelly. Serena stared at him unflinchingly, not surprised at his reaction. She had already known what was coming, and prepared herself on the way to work. Darien would just have to understand. 


	4. Deep Surprises

Chapter Four  
  
Darien drummed his fingers on the silky table cloth impatiently, all the while keeping a close watch on the front door. Not even a sign of a beautiful blonde. He sighed angrily, checking his watch for the 20th time. She was late a whole entire hour! He knew he should have picked her up instead of allowing her to get to the place by herself.  
He couldn't stand it any longer. He got up abruptly, causing his chair to squeak eerily on the polished tiles, and stormed out of the elegant café.  
Darien signalled angrily to the limousine parked across the street, and it approached him immediately. Not even waiting for his chauffeur to open the door for him, Darien got in, slamming the door behind him vehemently. How DARE she stand him up? Didn't she know who he WAS?  
His fury building, Darien commanded the driver to take him to 109 Bursweek Street. As the street came into sight, he let out a frustrated breath, running a well manicured hand through his silky hair. Man, no woman had ever made him feel this way. Why was she different? Sure, she was gorgeous, but so was Trista and many other women he had dated. No, it was something about the aura that surrounded her. She was encompassed in a blanket of innocence and sweetness, not a deceitful bone in her body. He remembered the way it felt to kiss her, touch her, and his anger started to deflate. He would have to watch what he did around her. Darien didn't want to lose such a valuable treasure over his temper.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena glanced outside, her horrible mood clouding her vision and making the day outside appear gloomy and dark. She sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder impatiently. Today it was even more monotonous than usual, without a single customer entering the store. Really, what did old Gray live off? This store was out of the way and completely useless, filled with junk no one sane would ever consider useful.  
Darien did though, a thought answered tauntingly. Serena slapped her head, trying to stop thinking about him. All day her thoughts have been only on Darien, and now she felt emotionally drained.  
Suddenly, the door swung open roughly, causing the wind from outside to scatter several papers around the store. She rushed to gather them, not looking at the inconsiderate customer, lest she lost her cool. She didn't want to get fired on top of everything else.  
"Seeing as you won't look at me, I have to make the first move." A deep, sensual voice said, amused.  
Serena gasped, and looked up at the man.  
"D.Darien." She stuttered, colour rising to her cheeks. Here she had been trying to avoid thinking about him, and suddenly the object of her daydreams appeared right in front of her face.  
"Why didn't you meet me? I don't appreciate being stood up." His light tone had changed to a darker, angrier one, his eyes hardening. Darien was not a man to be made a fool of.  
"I'm sorry. I came late to work today, and my boss threatened to fire me if I did not stay late to 'compensate' for my tardiness." She answered slowly.  
Darien stood looking down at her. She saw various emotions flickering through his eyes: disbelief, anger, understanding, belief and then desire. Serena sighed with relief, for she knew she was going to be forgiven.  
"Come with me now." He replied huskily, taking her hand in his own. Serena sucked in her breath as the electric shock went through her. The atmosphere was charged with sexual tension, and she didn't want to be the first one to pull away.  
All of a sudden she came back to her senses.  
"I can't. I have to stay another four hours." She choked out, excruciatingly disappointed.  
"Where is this boss of yours? I want to speak to him." Darien answered softly. Serena wasn't fooled; she could see that he was furious inside. But as much as she wanted to go out with him, she needed the money. And Darien 'talking' to her boss would most certainly deprive her of that necessity.  
"Um, he's not here. He had to go home." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the ugly, shiny of Mr. Gray appeared in the doorway of the storeroom.  
"Ms. Tsukino! What are you doing, chatting with your friends? I am not paying you to stand around spreading mindless gossip! How dare you.." He drifted off as soon as he saw exactly who Serena was conversing with.  
"Mr. Shields! What a delightful surprise. Please, come in, come in. Would you like some coffee, tea?" The old tyrant asked excitedly.  
"No, thank you. Nevertheless, I am glad you're here, for I wish to speak with you. Why must Serena receive such a harsh punishment for a mere mistake? I understand her services were not exactly needed this morning anyhow." Darien asked lightly, with a hint of a challenge in his voice. His eyes roamed the small store contemptuously.  
Mr. Gray twisted his fingers nervously. Serna could see his mind was of two opinions. The fist being to continue keeping her in unnecessarily, and the other one to give in and let her go out on her date. Finally, he made up his mind, speaking like a reluctant parent.  
"Alright, you may go Serena, but make sure that you are not late tomorrow. Is that clear?"  
"Yes sir, crystal." She wanted to whoop for joy right then and there, yet she restrained herself. Who knew what Mr. Gray would do when he saw her so delighted? The old coot walled in misery, and liked to see everyone else equally miserable. He would probably fire her.  
"Hang on Darien; I'll just grab my coat." Serena rushed to the storeroom, grabbing the leather coat off the hood quickly, then bolting back towards the front of the store.  
Darien opened the door courteously.  
"After you, Ms. Tsukino." He waved his hand in the direction of his limousine, and Serena's heart soared. What a wonderful day this had turned out to be!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, Darien, who are you? I have never seen Mr. Gray so gracious before." Serena asked him suspiciously. Now that she had calmed down, she was curious to know how Darien managed to get her out of such a sticky situation. "Oh, let's just say Mr. Gray and I go back a long way." Darien answered lazily, stretching out comfortably on the plush leather seats inside the limo. He stared at Serena intensely, studying every aspect of her lovely face. She blushed under his concentrated gaze, shifting her eyes towards the window. "So where exactly are we going?" She asked, deciding to change the topic and distract him from staring at her. "Since you did not show up at the café, there is only one other alternative. My home. I'm sure you will find it quite pleasing." He smiled seductively, running a hand up her thigh. Serena shifted uncomfortably, aware that the atmosphere was once again charged with sexual tension, yet this time ten times stronger. "Darien, if you don't mind my asking, what about Trista? Aren't you supposed to be engaged to her?" She asked tentatively. He only smiled. "Yes, that's a fair question. Well, you see, Trista and I have known each other for all our lives. Before we were even old enough to talk, our parents paired us off, agreeing that we would some day be married. My father even went as far as saying he would write me out of his will if I did not consent to his wishes, as did Trista's. So, we are both trapped in an unhappy relationship, neither one of us loving the other. The only satisfaction I have out of this arrangement is the great sex. Trista and I share no common interests whatsoever. We are totally opposite people, and no, the old proverb 'opposites attract' does NOT apply to us in the least." He finished tiredly. "But if you're so unhappy, why don't you just get out of the relationship? You strike me as a smart man. I'm sure you could make it in the world on your own." Serena commented, her brain not understanding the problem. If she, a spoiled little rich kid, had had the will to leave all her luxuries behind, she was sure he could manage. Darien laughed. It was a hollow, dry laugh, which made her look up at him, surprised. "Oh, sweet, innocent Serena. You just don't understand, do you? I CAN'T just disobey him. My father is a VERY powerful man, and has connections practically everywhere all over the world. If I were to back out now, not only would he disown me, he would also make sure I could never have another job in the high corporate companies anywhere. And I do not want to spend the rest of my life working in a store, or participating in a similar low paying job. I wouldn't be able to take it. So I just figured that after we get married, Trista and I can lead completely separate lives. She can have her male 'companions' and I can have my mistresses. That's all." He sighed.  
  
Suddenly Serena saw him as a weak, tired and defeated man. He had lived his whole life under his father's thumb, obeying his every whim and desire in the fear of being disowned. It was pathetic really. Why couldn't he stand up for himself? And that sly comment he had interceded about 'low paying jobs'. Really, had he no feelings? She was just there, sitting in front of him, and he was bagging the job she worked hard at. All of a sudden all she wanted to do was get out of the car and forget about this sad excuse for a man. Her perfect man was after all, NOT her perfect match. 


	5. Author's Notes

AUTHORS NOTES  
  
Sorry that I haven't been formatting my stories well. Just try to ignore that please. I promise I'll fix it soon. And another thing, keep the reviews coming! I need suggestions on where to improve etc. Okay, thanx! 


End file.
